Complete Me
by Lolita Scarlet
Summary: RoWen! fic. Including tons of cute fluffiness and guild antics..first published fanfiction! Constructive criticism desperately needed.


RoWen: Complete Me

"Wendy, why are you crying?" a ten year old Romeo asked.

"Today is," Wendy sobbed, "today is when Grandine, when she left!" she choked out.

A young Romeo Conbolt encircled his short arms around the bluenette. It had no romantic meaning whatsoever, they were nine and ten after all. "I'm sorry Wend, she'll come back," he reassured her, stroking her azure hair.

"She was the closest thing I had to a mother," Wendy forced out, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes to staunch the tears. Romeo rocked the vulnerable girl back and forth.

"Wendy, please don't cry, you're prettier if you smile! Like this!" Romeo smiled toothily at her, revealing a missing front tooth.

Wendy giggled, wiped her eyes once more, and smiled genuinely at him. "Thanks Romeo," she sniffed, "I think you're the first one who made me feel like I fit in here at Fairy Tail," she admitted.

He cracked a grin and said, "If you ever need to talk, I'll be here,"

She nodded her head.

"Romeo! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Wendy yelled from the Fairy Hills boys dormitory.

"Coming!" he yelled, stumbling out of his room while simultaneously putting on a shoe.

She laughed and shook her head at his disheveled appearance, tying her sky colored hair into a twist.

Romeo stopped dead in his tracks, now that Wendy was sixteen and had lost some of her extreme clumsiness, he realized how beautiful she had become, how beautiful she had always been. Her eyes were a mahogany brown, rich and dark. He didn't even notice her standing in front of him, quirking an eyebrow.

"Romeo?" she asked puzzled.

"Um, yeah, let's go!" he brushed her off. He took off down the hall, not bothering to sneak another glance at the now confused Wendy.

Now it was Wendy's turn to gawk at her longtime best friend of seven years. Now that he was seventeen, he stood at 6'1". His shoulders had grown broader, and his hair had become tousled and messy, almost gravity defying. His voice had dropped, and was now silky and soft. His muscles had developed due to his persistent training to catch up with Natsu.

She started running towards the Guild Hall for a special celebration dinner, ending another year at Fairy Tail. She entered and drank in the sight of merriment and celebration. Cana was at the bar, hugging a barrel of alcohol with Mirajane behind the counter, trying to get her to stop drinking. Natsu and Gray were tumbling back and forth, shooting insults at each other.

"Ice princess!" Natsu glared.

"Pyro!" Gray countered.

Lucy and Juvia were staring at Natsu and Gray absentmindedly, clearly ogling their crushes. Erza was talking to Master Makarov at a nearby booth, something about strawberry cake. Levy was reading a book, Gajeel across from her, looking pleased. Wendy assumed Gajeel had bought Levy a new book to kick off the new year. Lisanna was soothing Elfman, who had just taken a blow to his ego from Evergreen. Happy was offering Carla a fish, wrapped with a bow. Carla turned up her nose and ignored his pleading. Bickslow and Freed were chatting at the far end of the guild.

Lastly, Wendy searched for a certain raven haired boy who had run off. Since she stood at a tiny 5'1" it was hard to spot anybody, but Romeo had beat her to it.

"Hey Wend, can I show you something outside?" he asked, offering a hand.

"Um, sure. What is it?" she obliged, taking his hand.

"It's a surprise, come on! It's almost midnight!" he grinned, leading her outside. _When did her hand get so soft? He_ asked himself. Once they were outside, he spun around to face the wide-eyed girl. "Wend, can you believe it's been almost eight years since we met?" he shook his head in disbelief.

"No, I can't," she blushed at his intense gaze. "everyone's getting so old!"

He nodded in response, taking a deep breath. "Wendy, I have something to tell you," he mumbled, eyes cast at the concrete below him.

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, staring up at him.

"Ever since you walked into the guild, I knew you were the one. I know we're not even full adults yet, but I don't care. I've loved you ever since the start, but I never got the guts to tell you. I know you're out of my league, but.." he trailed off, blush spreading to his neck.

"Romeo, are you serious?" she asked awestruck.

He nodded, not trusting his voice. Once he found it he said, "Day one, Wendy. You're all of the things I could've ever dreamed of and so much more. Over the years you've blossomed and put your past behind you, being a dragon slayer is pretty bad ass too," he smirked.

"Oh, Romeo! I've felt that way for as long as I can remember!" she gushed, "I just didn't know what to say! You're so popular among the younger girls that I thought you might like one of them," she confessed.

"Silly Wendy, silly silly Wendy," he chuckled. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know," she giggled at her foolishness. To everyone else in the guild, it was completely and utterly obvious that the two teens liked each other.

"Now, I have to ask you a question," he said solemnly.

Wendy's eyes widened briefly, before she pushed away her insecurities and nodded.

"Will you, Wendy Marvell, be my girlfriend?" he squeezed her hand.

"Yes," she replied.

He pulled her into a hug, her head buried into his chest. Romeo tilted her head up to meet his, and planted a chaste kiss upon her soft lips. She replied enthusiastically, hands running through his soft locks as his entwined around her slight waist. They pulled apart, grinning like idiots. Romeo looked to the right, nudging his newly established girlfriend with his elbow.

"Wendy," he whispered, almost doubling over to reach her ear, "we have company."

Wendy's head whipped around, and sure enough, Romeo was correct. Standing in the guild doorway was Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Happy, Carla, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Cana, and the rest of the guild.

Mirajane came rushing towards them, engulfing them in a bone-crushing hug.

"You guys are just so cute! When's the wedding?!" she gushed.

"Um, Mira? Can you let go? I can't breathe," Romeo wheezed.

"Oops, sorry!" she let go of the new couple. "I'm just so happy for you two! We all knew you would get together! Ah, young love!" she swooned.

"Nice job man!" Natsu praised, clapping him on the back.

"Wendy! You mustn't dawdle in relationships! You're just a girl!" Carla reprimanded.

"Oh Carla, I'm sixteen!" Wendy replied.

"I know! You're growing up so fast," the exceed said, putting a paw over her heart.

After receiving many thanks and congratulations, Wendy and Romeo walked back to their respective dorms. Before Wendy could enter her room, Romeo caught her dainty hand in his large one. He planted a kiss on her lips once again, grinning. Although short, there were so many pent up feelings planted in to one single kiss.

She grinned and kissed his cheek, waving at him as she entered her room. Romeo walked down the hall to his room, thinking about Wendy the entire way there. Neither of them could get much sleep that night, often catching themselves grinning at the ceiling like idiots. Who cares if they were young? Love is love, young or old. They fit together like puzzle pieces, and together formed a beautiful picture. One they'd cherish through their senior years.

**Author's Note: RoWen fluff! Until next time -Lolita**


End file.
